


Early Mornings With You

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: This is my last fic I wrote, it’s been sitting in my drafts for ages. But this is the last one...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Early Mornings With You

Ben opened his eyes slowly, smiling to himself as his first gaze landed upon Callum still sleeping beside him. 

He was in no rush to face the day, quite happy to watch Callum sleeping so peacefully, his breaths leaving his lips soundly, cuddled up against Ben’s side. 

Callum loosely held one of Ben’s hands, in between them, his other hand resting on his chest, ever so slightly stroking Ben’s chest subconsciously in his sleep. 

Ben glanced up at the window, the light starting the sneak through the gap in the curtains, casting a soft shade of pink across the room, the sun only just starting to rise. 

A lazy smile appeared on Ben’s face when his lover's ridiculously long lashes – lashes that would put plenty of women to shame – fluttered when Ben stroked his hand down Callum’s back lightly, careful not to wake him. 

He was tempted to wake Callum up for a kiss and much more, but then he wouldn’t be able to memorise all of Callum all over again. 

It still amazed him, how much he loved Callum, even after he vowed he’d never love anyone again after Paul. Ben had tried so hard to shut his feelings down, keep them buried so deep, lock them away that no one would be able to find it. 

But here Callum was, snuggling next to him in their bed, sleeping so soundly. Who Ben could call his boyfriend. He’d managed to find the key to Ben’s heart, slowly letting Ben give himself to Callum, until Callum had found the ‘real’ him. Letting Callum see each part of him, even if it was the good, the bad or the ugly. Callum didn’t care, course Ben had a ‘past’. All that Callum wanted was Ben, all of him and that was enough for them both. 

After all, they had the whole weekend to engage in carnal acts and it was pleasant to just lie in bed and do nothing except watch Callum sleeping, their legs tangled together beneath the cover, almost every part of their bodies touching somewhere. 

Ben traced his finger lightly down Callum’s nose, smiling softly at him, as Callum scrunched his nose up in his sleep.

“Your so beautiful.” Ben whispered to him.

It was also a pleasant change to wake up before Callum and have the chance to admire his sleeping form. 

Usually Callum was up at what felt like the crack of dawn and out running in all weathers. Ben would still be fast asleep by the time Callum returned and had made them both breakfast, before usually giving into each other and ending up back in bed. 

Ben gave a mental shudder at the thought of such activity when they could be luxuriating or engaging in other pleasurable activities right now. 

Although his cock thought that was a lovely idea, Ben was reluctant to wake his slumbering Callum. 

Ben smiled as Callum snuffled even closer in his sleep, trying to wrap himself around Ben a little more. 

It really was a perfect day, lying in bed with Callum, with no work beckoning, neither of them, and Ben could think of no better way than to spend every waking moment with Callum. 

But for now, he was in no rush, after all, he had the entire weekend to indulge himself with Callum. 

He was satisfied, to just lie and watch Callum sleep, it was far too early on a Saturday morning to be up doing anything.

Ben brushed his thumb against Callum’s lips, pressing the gentlest kiss to them, not wanting to wake him up yet.

Ben smiled at Callum, his mouth curving upwards slightly into a small smile, subconsciously knowing Ben was kissing him, but still not waking up. 

Carefully Ben pushed himself up, elbow on the pillow, head cradled in his hand. 

His fingertips ghosted the curve of Callum’s face, thumb tracing his lips but not quite close enough to fully touch this time. Not wanting him to realise that Ben was still touching him. He didn’t want to wake Callum up, because then they’d have to leave from their little bubble they were in and Ben wouldn’t be able to look at how beautiful Callum was. 

Pushing his hair out of his eyes gently, Callum hummed quietly.

Ben told Callum he was beautiful all the time but he still didn’t believe him.

“Every inch of you is beautiful.” Ben whispered, stroking his hair back fully. 

“You watching me sleep again?” Callum whispered, smiling to himself but not wanting to open his eyes. 

“I might have been.” Ben whispered pressing his lips against Callum’s. Ben could feel Callum grinning to himself, closing the gap just as quickly when Ben pulled apart, murmuring what sounded like a ‘no’ and reconnecting their lips in the softest moan. 

Callum shuffled closer to Ben, pulling him closer, pressing small, lazy kisses to his mouth. 

“Thought I heard you whispering to me.” Callum whispered, gently bringing his hand to hold the side of Ben’s face, pressing more kisses to lips.

“And I thought you were asleep?” Ben smiled to himself, kissing him every every sentence.

“Was, but I felt you kissing me again. And whispering to me.”

“Letting you know your gorgeous.” Ben grinned, kissing Callum’s neck. 

“Noo!” Callum whined, trying to wriggle free of Ben’s grasp. 

“What?! It’s true! When will you believe me?” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist so he couldn’t shuffle away, pressing more kisses to his mouth. 

“Ben!” Callum whined to himself, burying his head in the pillow. 

“Arr, come on, Cal?! I know it and everyone else knows it.”

“Nope.” Callum huffed. 

“Well actually, I’d be annoyed if someone else told you, you were beautiful?” Ben added, frowning to himself. 

“You jealous?” Callum grinned, lifting his head up from the pillow, looking up at Ben. 

“Err, course I am! I want you to be here and mine forever, no one else’s.”

Callum smiled at Ben, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Love you.”

“Say it all.” Ben glared at Callum, waiting for him. 

“No! Tell me you love me?” Callum pouted. 

Ben smiled at Callum but held firm. 

“Not until you tell me...”

Callum glared at Ben, rolling his eyes, jokingly. 

“I’m yours forever and I’m staying right here...” Callum smiled. “And NOT beautiful...”

“Cal!!” Ben wrapped his arms even tighter around Callum, Callum still trying to wriggle free.

“Pleeease?” Callum whined. 

“You ARE beautiful and one day your gonna know it too.” Ben huffed. “But I love you anyway.”

Callum stopped moving, finally satisfied, grinning at Ben. 

“And you have a cute smile.” Ben whispered, smiling at Callum glaring at him, before smiling even wider at Ben.

“Still love you.”

“Love you more.” Ben grinned. 

“Not this as well?!” Callum cried. 

“I could go all day saying I love you more, Cal...” 

Callum smiled to himself, tilting his head to the side, Ben pressing his kisses along Callum’s neck, murmuring he loved him over and over again.


End file.
